


I'll lay down my life for you

by Pinxku



Series: Alexander angst and more [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon Era, Father-Son Relationship, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, It's 4 in the morning, Not Canon Compliant, Sad, Sad John, Sad washingdad, Washingdad, lams if you squint, sad Laf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: It happened so fastAlexander takes a bullet for WashingtonAngst and sad
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens
Series: Alexander angst and more [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552390
Comments: 36
Kudos: 259





	I'll lay down my life for you

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Blood

It happened so fast. General George Washington was talking with Lafayette. They were discussing the latest attack against the red coats in front of the Generals tent when loud shouting at the edge of the camp alerted them. 

Suddenly a gun was set off and Washington felt pain down his abdomen and then he was falling. He drops to the ground with a loud thud. Something warm was dripping against the now painful spot in his abdomen.

Another gun hot and more shouting could be heard.

Dazed Washington for a moment he thought he might have been shot except the pain in his abdomen did not feel like a gunshot wound. He had been shot enough to know.

Lafayette was frantically shouting for someone to get a medic.

Then he realizes a small frame was laying on top of him.

"Your Excellency are you alright?" The person grasps out.

His aide-de-camp Alexander Hamilton was looking down at him his face pained. His breathing was labored. The Virginian General shifted looking for a cause earning another pained gasp from his right-hand man.

"A-"

Washington's eyes widened when he saw it. A huge bloodstain that was growing on Alexanders side right under his ribs. With a quick move, he was flipping them setting the younger man gently down. Alex still lets out a pained whimper at the sudden movement. 

Tears were falling from his eyes the pain getting overwhelming. His mind was fuzzy with pain. He was floating in the water, pain sinking him.

He screams loudly when Washington started applying pressure. He legs kicking uselessly trying to getaway.

"I'm sorry son just hold on God just hold on" Washington was panicking when the realization hit him. Hamilton had taken a bullet for him. His boy could die. 

Every whimper and gasp was breaking his heart. All he could do was trying to reassure the younger man. 

"It hurt God, please make it stop sir make it stop!" Lafayette was holding his hand talking softly to him in French. Tears burning in his eyes.

"It's okay mom petit lion breath"

"I know son I know just stay awake you did well. Thank you" where the fuck was that medic? There was so much blood. Hamilton's kicks were becoming weaker. His brilliant mind was going fuzzy with blood loss.

Then the medic was there. They needed to get Alexander inside the tent. Washington wanted to hit himself he should have just carried the man to the medic. Worry was clouding his mind. He would be worried about that but this was Alexander.

He picks up the small boy rushing him inside. He was way too light. Alexander was just limp in his arms now whimpering softly like a small hurt puppy. His eyes blinking slowly.

The medic quickly cuts his shirt. They watch him examine the wound.

"The bullet is still in him we need to get it out. Hold him down!"

Alexander screamed himself hoarse and then screamed some more. It felt like an eternity for all before he passed out from the pain. Washington knew those screams will haunt him forever.

The bullet was finally taken out and the wound closed. Now it was just up to Hamilton if he will see the next day. All the could do was wait and pray that the wound wouldn't get infected.

Washington never left his side. Neither did Lafayette.

Burr appeared later to check on the annoying boy that managed to become his friend and inform the General what had happened.

The red coat they had captured last time had escaped and in his final desperate moments, he had taken a gun knowing there was no way to get out without being spotted. He had managed to take a shot at the General before aiming the barrel at his own temple. Alexander had jumped in the way before the first shot landed.

Burr stays with them.

John appears hurriedly a few hours later worry clear in his eyes. He kneels next to Alexander and takes his hand and play's with his hair.

The men talk about Alex as they wait.

A few hours later the discover that Alexander has a fever. The wound is infected.

John cries.

Lafayette prays. 

Washington stares in the distant begging god to let him keep his new son.

Aaron stares in disbelief.

Alexander holds on and night comes.

Alexander breathes his last breath at dawn just as the sun peaks out.

The whole camp knows that Alexander Hamilton has died as John's wail echoes through the morning air.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow angsty... I am not sure if I am satisfied with this. Might make alternative ending later. It 4.35 AM and I wanna sleep.  
> I have fallen in love with Hamilton. Washingdad is great. 
> 
> Imna go sleep know please comment and leave kudos those are appreciated.


End file.
